lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Hauptseite/Archiv3
Jins Zukunft Sollte auf der Hauptseite der Artikel "Jins Zukunft" nicht in Spoiler Tags geschrieben werden. Viele Besucher wissen nicht was mit ihm in Staffel 4 geschieht. --RoteLaterne 10:57, 22. Okt. 2008 (PDT) * Meiner Meinung nach steht da nichts über seinen Status, daher könnte man es theoretisch belassen. Es kann alles damit gemeint sein. Seine Zukunft auf der Insel oder mit den O6. Ich sehe daher keine wirkliche Spoilergefahr außer vielleicht beim Wort Zukunft. Aber mal schauen wie die anderen es sehen.Namaste!-- 15:47, 22. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :*Hast eigentlich recht! --RoteLaterne 22:42, 22. Okt. 2008 (PDT) * Als ich das zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, ist mir auch sofort der Gedanke gekommen "Was'n jetzt los?!". Aber nachdem ich mir das durchgelesen hatte, war eigentlich klar, dass da nichts Wildes drin steht. Gruß ::Eine kleine Bitte noch: Neue Themen bitte immer unten hinschreiben. Wenn du oben auf das +''' klickst, kannst du automatisch eine neue Nachricht hinterlassen. -- 13:41, 23. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Grundsätzliches, das beim Übersetzen beachtet werden sollte: *Es ist stilistisch notwendig, sämtliche Texte im Präsens zu schreiben. Die Artikel geben den Inhalt der Serie wieder und in der deutschen Sprache werden solche Inhaltsangaben allgemein gültig im Präsens geschrieben. Darüber hinaus wird zwar verlangt, sämtliche Artikel genauestens zu übersetzen, jedoch sollte dabei weder Grammatik noch Stil auf der Strecke bleiben. Stilistische Änderungen sind also vertretbar. Und BITTE führt eine Rechtschreibprüfung durch und kennzeichnet bereits überprüfte Artikel bitte. Qualität darf keine Frage von Bequemlichkeit sein. Mfg muellcraft Copy & Paste *Könntet ihr BITTE von der englischen Lostpedia kopierte Artikel auch übersetzen. Ansonsten kann man ja gleich zur englischen LP gehen. --Nordlys 05:39, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) *Ich bitte um mehr Verständnis wenn mal ein Artikel nicht gleich übersetzt werden kann. Scheinbar ist der Anteil an englischsprachigen Lostpedianern ziemlich gering oder zumindest der Anteil der bereit zum übersetzen ist. Hin und wieder hat man einfach nicht die Zeit dazu will aber zumindest einen Basisartikel erstellen der von mehreren Lostpedianern dann bearbeitet werden kann. --Ben Amor 11:52, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) *Wie gesagt, wenigstens die '''Links, Vorlagen, Kategorien und Infoboxen anpassen und mit markieren! Ansonsten hat man ja eigentlich gar nichts getan. 12:20, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) *'Hilfe:Artikel kopieren' - Ich habe jetzt mal eine Hilfe geschrieben, da ich heute schon wieder auf einen nur schnell mal eben kopierten Beitrag gestoßen bin. Damit auch jeder weiß, was mindesten getan werden sollte. Bilder kategorisieren *Ich hätte mal eine kleine Bitte an alle Benutzer, die Bilder hochladen. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr die Bilder sofort in Kategorien wie Kategorie:Promobilder von Lost, Kategorie:Bilder von Mikhail Bakunin, Kategorie:Bilder aus 3x20 usw. einordnet. Im Nachhinein ist das manchmal schwer zu machen, da man nicht genau weiß, woher die Bilder stammen. Für denjenigen der die Bilder hochläd sollte das jedoch kein Problem sein. Wenn ihr die passende Kategorie sucht, schaut hier nach: Kategorie:Bilder. Noch eins, wenn es die Kategorie nicht gibt, dann überlegt zweimal, ob sie gewünscht werden soll oder ihr sie erstellt. Wenn nur ein paar Bilder in dieser Kategorie landen, wie bei Widmores Opfer, dann macht es keinen Sinn eine Kategorie dafür zu erstellen (Es sollten schon 5 oder mehr Bilder vorhanden oder in Aussicht sein). Danke 09:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Zweite Umfrage Da ich auf jeden Fall nochmal eine zweite Umfrage starten wollte um zu sehen, ob den Besuchern der Lostpedia die Veränderungen aufgefallen sind und wie diese ankommen wollte ich mal fragen was ihr denkt, wann der perfekte Zeitpunkt für so eine Umfrage wäre. Ich finde, dass es seit der ersten Umfrage viele Veränderungen gegeben hat, wir sind auf durchführbare Wünsche und Kritiken eingegangen und haben die Lostpedia in dieser Hinsicht teilweise stark verbessert (Bsp: Spoilerwarnungen, Design der Hauptseite). Nun sind eigentlich alle diese Dinge abgeschlossen und ich finde, dass man mit einer zweiten Umfrage nicht all zu lange warten sollte, da die Besucher sonst womöglich bereits vergessen haben, wie das Design vorher aussah und sie nun keinen Vergleich mehr herstellen können. Meiner Meinung nach, könnte man so eine Umfrage durchaus in 1 - 2 Wochen starten. Was meint ihr? Vorschläge für Fragen bitte hier Gruß -- 11:19, 25. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hatte ja auch schon vorgeschlagen alle drei Monate eine Umfrage durchzuführen. Demnach würde ich es jetzt noch ein bisschen früh finden, da ich denke, dass sich der neue Eindruck erstmal einstellen muss ... ich kann aber verstehen, dass man ja auch erfahren will, ob die Änderungen gewirkt haben. Insofer macht das nich an mir fest, bin sowieso grad im Prüfungsstress. An Fragen würde ich eigentlich so wenig ändern wie möglich, damit man direkt vergleichen kann. 02:58, 27. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Videos Was haltet ihr davon die Videos in einfachen Klappboxen zu verstauen (Überschrift bleibt draußen), um den Artikel weiterhin ansehnlich zu halten. So wie es jetzt ist zerstört es irgendwie die Attraktivität der Artikel. Ihr könnt gern auch andere Vorschläge mit einbringen abr ich denke da sollte man was ändern. Was denkt ihr darüber? Namaste! -- 13:35, 27. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Gute Idee. Ich bastel mal... -- 13:53, 27. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Für ein Video: Vorlage:VideoboxKlein **Für bis zu sechs Videos: Vorlage:Videobox Ich hab versucht, das ' mit in die Vorlage einzubauen, aber irgendwie klappt das nicht. Es hat zur Folge, dass das Video nicht geladen wird. -- 14:21, 27. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *** Weiß irgendwer wie man diese zwei Videos in die jeweiligen Artikel einfügen kann. Es handelt sich nicht um YouTube Videos und der angebliche Link zu YouTube ist nicht in so guter Qualität! Das mit dem Einbetten hab ich nicht geschafft, deshalb wollte ich jetzt mal fragen ob ihr etwas wisst. Danke im Vorraus und Namaste! -- 03:59, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ***Meines Wissens nach gibt es keine Möglichkeit andere Videos als die von Youtube einzubinden. Aber du kannst ja die Youtubevideos einbinden und nen HQ-Link auf die darkufo oder die abc Seite machen. 04:15, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *** ???? Wie meinst du das? Namaste!-- 04:22, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ***Na einfach nen Link auf die Nicht-Youtubevideos höherer Qualität. 05:09, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ****Hier ist das Video der Tests (Youtube). Videos von Google sind übrigens auch möglich (Spezial:Version). Einzubinden mit VIDEO-ID. Gruß -- 09:34, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Signatur Ich hab gesehen das ihr alle jetzt so eine nett ausehende Signatur habt . Ich hätte sowas auch gerne nur leider hab ich nicht die Möglichkeit so etwas zu erstellen, und wüsste auch nicht wie und womit man das macht . Hat nicht jemand lust mir sowas zu basteln (wahrscheinlich eher nicht). Würde ihm auch ein oder zwei bierchen dafür ausgeben, falls man sich mal irgendwo im "real life" treffen würde . --Mr.KnowItAll 06:23, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Sorry, ich bin der Meinung dass man sowas schon selbst erstellen muss, da die Signatur ja auch unweigerlich zeigt bzw. zeigen sollte, wieviel ein Benutzer von der Wikiprogrammierung versteht. Es gibt genügend Möglichkeiten wo du dir anlesen kannst, wie man sowas macht (Wiki-Hilfe). Solange solltest du dich mit der Standartsignatur begnügen. 06:40, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Aber ich hab dir mal Hilfe-Seiten rausgesucht: http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Help:Signatures http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/User:Nickb123/page_help Liebe Grüße -- 09:01, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Ich meinte auch eigentlich eher die Bildbearbeitung, da ihr eure ja aus bildern zusammengesetzt habt, so wie es aussieht. Und ich habe leider kein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm, und kenne mich damit auch nicht aus. Und hab auch nicht vor, mir nur deswegen eins zu Kaufen --Mr.KnowItAll 09:48, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Dann such dir am besten ein Programm aus das dafür geeignet ist, sowas wie Photoshop und dann suchst du mit Google einfach mal nach einem Tutorial dafür. Wenn du dir kein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm kaufen willst, dann kanst du dir auch in vielen Fällen eine Testversion runterladen (Photoshop) oder du suchst mal nach nem guten Freewareprogramm. Nebenbei bemerkt, wenn du schon meinen Bemerk, dass du deinen Eintrag nicht signiert hast, löschst, dann ändere wenigstens die Zeit. So sah es jetzt aus als hättest du deine Frage nach vor mir gestellt, und das wär irrsinnig! 11:07, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ***http://www.getpaint.net/ -- 12:39, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *** Danke, werde ich mal machen, und sorry wegen dem Zeit bei der Signatur nicht ändern, aber ich hatte vorhin keine zeit mehr dazu, da mein fahrer schon vor der Haustür stand und gehupt hat, weil wir ins Kino wollten. --Mr.KnowItAll 17:22, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ****PS: Das mir jemand anderes eine Signatur erstellen sollte war eigentlich auch nur eher als Scherz gemeint. Aber das ich kein Prog. dafür habe usw. simmt schon. An diese Testversionen davon habe ich garnicht gedacht, sonst hätte ich mir sowas bestimmt schon besorgt, deswegen nochmal 1000 dank an euch, vielleicht hab ich ja auch demnächst mal ne andere Sig --Mr.KnowItAll 17:38, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Jin und Sun Falls es jemanden interessieren sollte, ich habe herausgefunden, warum sich Sun und Jin immer so nennen, wie sie sich nennen. Wenn Sun beispielsweise nach Jin ruft, sagt sie nicht nur "Jin" sondern "진수씨" (Jin-soo-ssi). Das "ssi" scheint irgendwie den Respekt der anderen Person gegenüber deutlich zu machen. Hier noch ein paar Infos. Gruß -- 10:14, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Exzellente Artikel Nachdem die englische Lostpedia gute Artikel schon etwas länger auszeichnet, habe ich es in abgewandelter Form auch bei uns eingeführt. Das System ist eigentlich ganz einfach: #Nominierung ##DE - Lostpedia:Kriterien für exzellente Artikel ##Vorlage:Kandidat-Exzellenter Artikel ##DE - Lostpedia:Kandidaten für exzellente Artikel #Prüfung von Artikel ##DE - Lostpedia:Kriterien für exzellente Artikel #Abstimmung ##DE - Lostpedia:Kandidaten für exzellente Artikel #Auszeichung ##Vorlage:Exzellenter Artikel Sicherlich ist noch die ein oder andere Optimierung, insbesondere bei den Kriterien, notwendig. Aber ich hoffe, dass das System bei uns funktioniert und gute Artikel in naher Zukunft ihren verdienten Stern erhalten. -- 16:34, 3. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Ich hab noch ein paar fragen zur Nominierung. #Wo soll die Begründung für die Nominierung hingeschrieben werden? Ich habe bei deinen Nominierungen nämlich keine gefunden (ich weiß das sie optional ist). #Dürfen auch Artikel nominiert werden, die noch Spoiler enthalten? Ich wollte eigentlich den Artikel Monster nominieren, aber da sind noch ein paar Spoilerboxen drinn. #Auf welcher Seite soll man seine Stimme abgeben? Die Idee finde ich übrigens sehr gut. -- 03:00, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) :*Eine Begründung und auch die Stimmen können hier hingeschrieben werden, unmittelbar unter eine Nominierung (siehe Beispiel). Gegen Spoiler-Artikel habe ich persönlich auch nichts einzuwenden. Denn Spoilerwarnungen zählen ja nicht zu einer Überarbeitungskategorie. Hauptsache die Artikel sind vollständig, auch wenn einige Informationen noch in Boxen schlummern stellt das für den Gesamt-Informationsgehalt ja kein Defizit dar. -- 03:07, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *O.k. hab's jetzt gesehen. Aber Clark Taylor hats ja jetzt schon gemacht. -- 04:06, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) "Newsticker" Ich hab gerade folgende Mitteilung bei der Umfrage erhalten: "... geil wäre vielleicht noch nen newsticker oder der aktuelle stand zwecks Dharma recruiting (dass es nämlihc immer noch nicht begonnen hat...) sonst find ichs gut". Nun meine Frage, sollen wir einen Extra-Header für Alternate Reality Games (wie in der englischen Lostpedia) machen? -- 08:14, 8. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Gute Idee. Namaste! -- 08:30, 8. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Nav-Box Hätte nochmal einen Vorschlag: Wie wär's, wenn Nav-Vorlagen immer in Klappboxen versteckt werden? Gerade bei Artikeln mit mehreren Navs würde das dem gesamten Artikel gut tun, da die Vorlgen sonst einen Großteil der kompletten Seite ausmachen und diese regelrecht erschlagen: Beispiel. Mit Klappboxen würde die ganze Sache geordneter aussehen: Beispiel. Ich hab da schon mal ein bisschen dran gearbeitet. Ich meine, sowas auch irgendwann einmal in der frz. Lostpedia gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht könnten wir auch das übernehmen. Gruß -- 15:53, 13. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Ich find es sieht gut aus und dient auch noch der Übersichtlichkeit! Namaste! -- 01:02, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Bin auch dafür. -- 03:30, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Jau, sieht besser aus. -- 05:07, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Mal so nebenbei, was haben die Nav-Vorlagen von Ben und Des auf der Seite von Chang zu suchen? -- 05:07, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) :*Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung -- 06:46, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hab die Box soweit fertig, das ganze würde dann so aussehen. -- 08:47, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Ein kleines Manko. Man kann die Vorlagen nicht direkt bearbeiten sondern muss auf umständliche Weise erst den Artikelnamen rausfinden und dann den Artikel aufsuchen um dort die Vorlage zu bearbeiten. Das kann man doch mit den bisheigen Editbuttons auf der rechten Seite wieder ausbessern (weiß leider nicht wie sonst hätte ich es bereits probiert). Da hier oft gute Ideen vorgeschlagen werden: Wie wär es mit einem "Lostpedia:Ideen" Artikel sowie in der Englischen Lostpedia? Namaste! -- 10:22, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **Hab das bereits behoben. In der unteren Leiste siehst du ein kleines Dreieck. Ein Klick darauf und du kommst direkt zur Vorlage. -- 10:30, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *THX! Und was sagst du zu dem Ideenartikel? Namaste!-- 10:40, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **Keine schlechte Idee. Dann braucht man bei neuen Vorschlägen usw. nicht immer die Hauptseiten-Diskussion zuspammen. -- 10:45, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Alternate Reality vs. Sendetermine Ich finde das Alternate Reality Game derzeit nicht wichtiger als die ganzen Sendetermine. Vieleicht sollte man die beiden Boxen tauschen. --RoteLaterne 03:23, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Eigentlich ist das ARG aktueller und auch irgendwie was Besonderes, da es sowas ja nicht immer gibt. Hingegen gibt es ständig irgendwelche Ausstrahlungen. Meiner Meinung nach kann das also ruhig so bleiben. -- 06:53, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Probleme mit Safari-Browser Hey ho, ich hab gerade eine E-Mail von Marie bekommen, die zwar gerne Infos in der Lostpedia sammelt, jedoch immer wieder Probleme mit dem Script hat, das nicht weiter ausgeführt werden kann (Screenshot). Haben wir hier einen Apple-User unter uns, der da vielleicht etwas drüber weiß? Gruß -- 03:21, 15. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Spoilerboxen Was ist mit den Spoilerboxen geschehen? Warum sind die nur noch halb so hoch wie gewohnt. Die Episodenbezeichnung passt nicht mehr hinein. --RoteLaterne 00:18, 27. Aug. 2008 (PDT) :Sry, mein Fehler. Ich wollte die ständig weiße Lostpedia allgemein mal ein wenig verschönern und habe deswegen das Design verändert. Allerdings benutze ich exakt dieselbe Design-Datei schon ein, zwei Wochen und hatte absolut keine Probleme. Warum das Design zentral so komisch ausfällt weiß ich leider nicht. -- 01:00, 27. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Dringende Übersetzung Ich wollte nur nochmal allgemein darauf hinweisen, dass das Staffelfinale kurz vor der deutschen Erstausstrahlung immer noch nicht vollständig übersetzt wurde. Falls also irgendjemand Spaß am Übersetzen haben sollte, bitte diese beiden Episoden vorziehen! Die Übersetzung von ist im Moment jedoch noch dringender, da in der wirklich wichtige Teil bereits auf deutsch verfügbar ist. Gruß -- 11:27, 27. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Beseitigung einzelner falscher Spoilerwarnungen Da ja nun alle Folgen der vierten Staffel auch auf deutsch erschienen sind, dürfte es keine diesbezüglichen Spoilerwarnungen mehr geben. Doch ist mir aufgefallen, dass an manchen Stellen die Kategoriesierung vergessen wurde. (Einfach nachzuschauen über: Spezial:Linkliste/Vorlage:ESpoiler, Spezial:Linkliste/Vorlage:SpoilerBox) Da ich im Moment noch immer im Urlaub bin würd ich mich freun, wenn das jemand übernehmen könnte. -- 10:39, 9. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Benutzung von Spoilerboxen Mir ist in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass es hier verschiedene Meinungen darüber gibt, wie Spoiler in Artikeln (bspw. Hurley) auf mehrere Spoilerboxen aufgeteilt werden sollten. Die Abgrenzung von Auf der Insel und Nach der Insel durch verschiedene Boxen ist mittlerweile eine gängige Methode. Allerdings hätte ich persönlich auch gerne eine Lösung für das Problem, ob es pro Episode eine eigene Spoilerbox geben soll. Bevor ich vor Kurzem den Artikel Jin-Soo Kwon für eine Bewertung vorgeschlagen hatte, wurde ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Aufteilung mit einer Box pro Episode in mehreren Artikel existiert, nachdem "das so gesagt wurde". Bei der Wahl vom Artikel gibt es nun jedoch zwei Meinungen, dass 5 Spoilerboxen hintereinander nicht gut aussähen. Daher hätte ich gerne eine Lösung des Problems, bzw. eure Meinungen. Was ist wichtiger: Schnellere Entfernung der Spoilerboxen (Wobei ich in den letzten Wochen/Monaten sowieso '''fast der Einzige war, der sich um Spoilerwarnungen gekümmert hat) oder doch lieber die Attraktivität eines Artikels? Ich persönlich bin für das Aussehen eines Artikels und dafür, so wenig Boxen wie möglich einzusetzen. Gruß -- 13:36, 15. Sep. 2008 (PDT) *Ich persönlich finde das Aussehen auch wichtiger, man könnte ja bis zum Start auf PRO7 eine Spoilerbox machen und wenn es da losgeht, wieder rückgängig machen. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich auch wieder mit viel Arbeit verbunden, wenn der Artikel zwischendurch bearbeitet wird. Aber ich finde es bei anderen Artikeln weniger schlimm, wo zwischendurch mal ne Box ist. Aber bei Jin, wo 5 hintereinander sind, stört mich das schon. -- 13:48, 15. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :*Okay, ich würde vorschlagen, das ganze demokratisch zu lösen und am Sonntagabend dann die Methode mit den meisten Stimmen zu nehmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das mangelndes Interesse ist, oder ob das hier nur keiner mehr gesehen hat, aber im Moment steht es dementsprechend 2:0 gegen die Spoilerboxen pro Episode. -- 10:47, 16. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :*Bei der Pay-Tv Ausstrahlung ist es verständlich, denn da muss man ja in verschiedene Spoilerboxen umwandeln, aber wenns im free-TV gelaufen ist muss man den entsprechenden Inhalt doch nur aus der Spoilerbox rausnehmen. Bin deswegen für zusammenfügen auf möglichst wenig Boxen. Gruß --Quartoxuma 09:05, 19. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Hinweis In der französischen Lostpedia gab es Probleme, die das gesamte Layout betrafen. Aufgrund eines fehlenden Befehls: in der Sitenotice (das ist ist der Text der - falls aktiviert - auf allen Seiten am oberen Artikelrand angezeigt wird) wurde nun eine Erweiterung installiert, die diese Fehler kennzeichnet. Diese Kennzeichnung artet anscheinend so aus, dass sowohl die Schriftart als auch die -farbe im Artikel oder der Diskussionsseite etwas komisch aussehen. Dies ist dann ein Hinweis darauf, dass irgendetwas mit der HTML auf der Seite nicht ganz richtig ist. Sollte jemand so etwas finden, bitte hier einfach posten oder selber schnell fixen - falls möglich. Gruß -- 08:12, 28. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Artikel der Woche Ich habe mal auf der Hauptseite den Artikel der Woche entfernt. Meiner Meinung nach ist das zur Zeit nur Verschwendung, da wir eh nicht mehr viele gute bzw. ausführliche Artikel haben, und zur Zeit ist hier sowieso Flaute. Ab Januar wird es den AdW dann wieder geben. Gruß -- 18:51, 29. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Rückmeldung So, jetzt ist wieder ein Admin mehr am Start. Freu mich, wieder da zu sein und muss mich erstmal informieren, was so los war ;-) --Nordlys 02:59, 10. Okt. 2008 (PDT) * Nice to see you again. Lange her! Wie lief die Magisterarbeit? Namaste! -- 07:03, 10. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :*Hi ho, schön, dass du wieder da bist -- 10:01, 10. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Bilder der Charaktere In der englischen Lostpedia sind seit einiger Zeit die neuesten Promobilder der Charaktere in den Infoboxen zu finden. Diese Bilder wurden auch hier – soweit ich weiß, von Ben Amor – schon hochgeladen und von Flobbel heute Mittag in den entsprechenden Artikeln eingesetzt. Beispiele für die Bilder Bsp. 1, Bsp. 2. Gerade bei diesen Bildern ist meiner Meinung nach die Spoiler-Gefahr recht hoch. Daher dachte ich mir, dass man die Bilder erst nach der Free-TV-Ausstrahlung in Deutschland (da die Staffel dort ja in der Regel als letztes ausgestrahlt wird) in den entsprechenden Artikeln einsetzt. Wahrscheinlich wäre Jack in seiner Lederjacke nun kein Spoiler, da man ja schon aus dem Finale von Staffel 3 weiß, dass er von der Insel kommt. Hingegen wäre Hurley in Jeansjacke schon ein recht großer Spoiler. Aus dem Grund habe ich besagte Veränderungen auch erst einmal rückgängig gemacht, und wollte fragen, was ihr davon haltet, erst im Sommer nächsten Jahres, aufgrund der möglichen Spoiler, die Bilder zu verändern. Gruß -- 05:59, 14. Okt. 2008 (PDT) * Ich finde es toll das wir mittlerweile wirklich versuchen die Besucher vor jeglichen Spoilern zu schützen, aber wenn man sich die Bilder genau ansieht tragen alle Charaktere Kleidung, die sie nie auf der Insel trugen, unabhängig ob Teil der O6 oder nicht. Und da auch die Hinterbliebenen (siehe Beispiele: Claire Juliet und Sawyer) Zivile Kleidung tragen, sehe ich persönlich keine Spoilergefahr in den Bildern. Aber eigentlich ist es ja schnuppe solang ein schönes Bild in der Infobox vorhanden ist. Man könnte ja eine Umfrage starten, wobei die User zb.: für Hauptcharaktere aus der jeweiligen Bilderkategorie des Charakters ein Bild aussuchen können und die mit den meisten Stimmen kommen in die Infobox. Primitives Beispiel: Wähle eines dieser Bilder für Kates Infobox? * Ich wäre für Bild:Kate.jpg --Benutzer:Peter123 06:00, 14. Okt. 2008 (PDT) * Meine Stimme gehört Bild:Kate2.jpg -- 06:36, 14. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Aber wie gesagt nur ein primitives Beispiel und vorerst nur für die Hauptcharaktere. Bei Erfolg kann man dies ja für die Nebencharaktere usw. übernehmen, aber der erste Versuch sollte mal den am meisten aufgerufenen Charakteren dienen und dann könnten wir ja drüber reden. Namaste! -- 06:36, 14. Okt. 2008 (PDT) * Sehe ich auch nicht so eng, das erhöht doch eher die Vorfreude auf Season 4 als zu spoilern. Die Bilder sind auf ProSieben Stand und stellen alle Charaktere in Zivilerer Kleidung dar. Sehe da kein Problem, vorallem da keine Informationen darüber enthalten sind, wie viele oder wer von der Insel runterkommt. --120pxBenutzer Diskussion:QuartoxumaBenutzer:Quartoxuma 06:43, 14. Okt. 2008 (PDT) *Vielen Dank für die schnelle Rückmeldung. Dann setz ich die Bilder mal wieder ein. Gruß -- 06:53, 14. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Vorlagenlayout Jaja, ich weiß, lange nichts mehr hören lassen, aber nu is mein Urlaub vorbei. Was mir in der letzten Zeit so aufgefallen ist, ist das immer mehr Vorlagen von ihrem ursprünglichen runden Layout in ein eckiges umgewandelt werden. So lange es nur Vorlagen betraf, die einem Lostpedia-Benutzer dienen fand ich das sogar erste Sahne, da es so eine gewisse Abstufung zwischen "Lostpedia-Internen-Aufgaben" und dem "Lostuniversum-Wichtigen-Informationen" diente. Insofern betrachte ich die Anwendung der eckigen Kanten bei Vorlagen wie Vorlage:ESpoiler und Vorlage:FSpoiler mit großer Skepsis. Ich bin der Meinung das diese rund bleiben sollten um eben diese Abstufung zwischen diesen beiden verschiedenen Sachen beizubehalten. 16:30, 17. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :Okay, hab ich wieder rund gemacht. Gruß -- 00:52, 18. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Großes Lob für eure informative Seite‏ Ich möchte euch für eure gelungene Seite Lostpedia ein großes Lob aussprechen. Ich habe mir jetzt erst in den letzten Wochen die Staffeln 1-3 auf DVD angesehen. Auf Lostpedia kann man über viele Zusammenhänge und Themen, die mit der Insel, den Mysterien, den Bewohnern, den unterschiedlichen Charakteren der Darsteller und deren Herkunftsgeschichte einhergehen, Antworten finden und kann die Serie so auch viel besser verstehen. Also echt Spitze! Ich habe bisher noch nie eine Serie so intensiv verfolgt und spannend gefunden wie Lost. Auch nach dem Ende der einzelnen Folgen macht man sich noch oft Gedanken darüber und so muss es wohl vielen Lost-Fans gehen. Vor kurzem habe ich auch gelesen, dass nach Quotenberechnungen aus 20 Ländern LOST auf Platz 2 als erfolgreichste und beliebteste Serie aller Zeiten steht. Ich hoffe doch, dass sich die ganze Geschichte nach der Staffel 5 nicht in schwarzen Rauch auflöst und wir alle enttäuscht sind. Viele Grüße B.S. E-Mail -- 09:01, 5. Nov. 2008 (PST) B.S.? = Black Swan? Namaste! -- 13:06, 5. Nov. 2008 (PST) :Nein, leider nicht -- 13:39, 5. Nov. 2008 (PST)